


It Takes two

by suppakei



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: BL, Fluff, Gay, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, NSFW, Romance, Smut, Thai, TharnType, Yaoi, thaibl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suppakei/pseuds/suppakei
Summary: Gulf was always good at keeping his feelings in check. But with Mew, it's a different story.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 10
Kudos: 120





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at the UD live event Mew Gulf had a few days ago.
> 
> I separated the smut scene from the fluff just in case some of you ain't in the mood for sexy time 😋

From the start, I understood that being with him every day wasn’t going to happen. And it was okay. Because I know that as our project is coming to an end, our time together will slowly be unsynchronized too.

I was sure of my feelings because I thought I already knew myself enough to confidently say that spending time apart won’t bother me. I mean, isn’t laughable and utterly inconsiderate to sulk over not being together every second of the day?

However, I didn’t anticipate the immense worry, jealousy, and the need I had for him. I was worried that he rarely took a day off and that he was overworking himself. I was jealous of his work commitments because he would forget things and cancel plans unexpectedly. I was needy for his presence that I was so accustomed to for more than a year. He was always there to the point I couldn’t imagine every waking moment without him. When our work was temporarily halted and we only had a few schedules due to the pandemic, he spent most of his time with me. 

_ “You know I’ll be with you every chance I get right?” _ He told me out of the blue after he had an interview through a video call. 

When the industry had the chance to book both of us in various businesses, I realized that it was the start for us to do what we love most. We started having solo endorsements. I was being offered musical collaborations I never thought of in my wildest dreams. And he, he started making his 3-year plan a reality. Right before my eyes, I saw him achieve what he really wanted in life. Between the both of us he was the one who knew exactly what he wanted and I love him for that. The ambition and passion that’s running through his veins are what make him who he is today. 

Phi Mew focused on his goal and he’d often forget the other things outside of that goal. I can’t count the times he said he would call but didn’t. Or those days when he told me he would come home but he ends up falling asleep in his house instead. And when we are together for an event, we never go home together anymore. He would always have that apologetic look in his eyes coupled with his ‘sorry's. But every time, I assure him that I understood and it was okay. 

But what I failed to tell him was that I felt a bit lonely and I missed him so badly that if I could, I would gladly be by his side after I had done all my engagements. However, I couldn’t because I have to patiently wait for that day we officially confirm what we have to be by his side freely.

I grabbed the princess rabbit doll he gave for my graduation and buried my face in it just so I can smell him. The funny thing about it is that when he stays in our shared apartment, he cuddles the rabbit more than I do. 

_ “I’m just making sure her smell is the embodiment of me. Okay?” _ He reasons out. But I know he’s just really fond of it.

x

People often assume that we are by each other’s side every time because of our shared schedule. But the truth is, most days we just meet in the vicinity then go our separate ways. This is one of those days. 

“Phi, what are you wearing?” I laughed when I caught him wearing shorts on top of his jogging pants.

“I haven’t shaved in a while and it looks like I have a cave man’s legs.” I still wonder why this man has lots of insecurities when the whole world could see how perfect he is. 

I walked towards him and just appreciated that despite everything, at the end of the day he’s mine. I wrapped my arms around him and felt safe in the warmth of his body. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Can’t I just hug my boyfriend for no reason?” he laughed it off and hugged me back tighter. But honestly, I did have a reason. Love.

“You won't be coming home aren’t you?”

“I’m sorry. I have an early radio show tomorrow and I’ll be picking up Nice too. I’ll make it up to you. Okay?” He always makes promises even though at times he can’t fulfill them.

The knock on the door signaled that the time is up. Today, these few minutes are the only time we had for our private intimacy. I don’t want to think much of it. But would minutes turn into seconds then turn into nothing?

“Can we just skip the live and stay like this forever?” He rubs his cheeks on mine and whined like a child.

“Phi we can’t.” I protest but he held me tighter and lifted me off the ground.

“Guys stop flirting in there! We’re about to start!” P’Mild screamed from the outside.

I looked at his unamused face and kissed him on the cheek.

“Come on, let’s go.”

X

What you see on screen is exactly who he is in real life. I guess that’s why he and P’Mild gets along very well.

P’Mew is very competitive. Everyone knows he would cleverly cheat his way to get the upper hand. I know how hard it is to win against his mind so I willingly surrender. As much as he looks like the dominant figure between he both of us, no one really knows how childish he can get. 

_ “I guess we’ll finally play a game you can’t win.” _ I told him the day we're told that we’re going to play football.

_ “Oh don’t be so sure. Like they said, PhD brain.” _ He tapped his head with his finger while having a smug look on his face.

The game ensued with all the football rules being violated. I felt bad for Kaownah because he had to deal with P’Mild who is as crazy as P’Mew. I should have known that their tandem would cause chaos rather than a fair, proper game. 

I didn't think P'Mew would go to the lengths of carrying me throughout the whole game. It was very reminiscent of those times when he used to ask me for permission before lifting me up or doing any _skinship_ in general. He was so careful not to step over the boundaries. Even after we got together, he still lessened what the public sees because he knew despite all the love and support we’re getting, not everyone shares the same opinion.

However, today was different. He took every chance he could to touch me. It was like there wasn’t any camera on set. I know the difference between when he holds back and when he doesn’t. There were times we would both forget everyone was watching but this time, he was going all out. He even carried me bridal-style for some reason. I wanted to ask him what he was doing or if he lost his mind. But I couldn’t. Maybe part of me wanted the world to see that he was mine. 

We did what was asked of us. With P’Mild and Kaownah with us, it felt like we were having a reunion rather than an endorsement. I never thought I would laugh so much in a football match or be carried around as a matter of fact. 

We cooled down and the four of us watched the project we did at Sea Life. It was one of those events where it was actually a treat for both of us. It’s our first time to go there together and what excited me the most was watching the penguins and the otters. Because it may not like it but I enjoy watching them on the discovery channel when we’re not working. P’Mew also once told me that if we were reborn as another species he would choose for us to be either of the both because asides from being cute, apparently penguins and otters are monogamous in nature and they basically have one partner in their lifetime. And that is exactly what he wants with me. 

He wrapped his arm around me and I leaned on his body comfortably. He started playing with my hair too. He usually does this when he's tired or just wants to cuddle. I let him be but at the same time was worried because just had a concert last night and he performed while it was raining. P’Mew is a very stubborn man and the only thing that would stop him from working is when he faints. So I try to look after him as much as I can. I wanted to lay my head on him so he feels warmer but we ended up holding hands instead. We do it often and it wasn’t something I would get shy about. But when he intertwined his long fingers with mine, that’s a different story.

“I prepared a concert for Nong.” _What?_

“He said he’s never been to a concert before. He only went to the ones held at school.” I thought long and hard if I missed anything from the briefing because I didn’t remember anyone mention a concert. I only thought we’ll be singing a few songs.

“You really like this band. You’ve sung their song many times.”

The thing about Mew is when he does a surprise, it’s something you will remember for a lifetime. I was admittedly scared for what he has prepared. Not because of what it is but because I worry I won’t be able to match what he is giving me. He always does more for me and I don’t want that. I want to return the same amount of love he is giving me.

“What is this? Did I forget anything? Who is performing?” I asked a lot of questions because it really puzzled me. 

“Just watch.” 

x

For P’Mew to say the “I really liked the band” is an understatement. I didn’t like Lipta, I loved them. 

I remember the first few months me and P’Mew became close. He always did the thing I enjoyed so we can get rid of the awkward air. He did everything I liked and he learned who I was as a person. I didn’t tell him but I was pressured to do the same for him. I thought that if I wanted a long-lasting relationship with him even if it was only for work, I had to do my part and get to know him as well. So when he told me that he loved the music I expressed that I was a fan of Lipta. A few days later I started sharing my earphones with him while playing a playlist full of Lipta songs. He would sing and I would rap even if I failed terribly. 

We sang their songs so much that we ended up singing it in public events. It was at that moment I started feeling my heartbeat again. After ending my previous relationship, I thought that it would take a very long time to feel those feelings again. But P’Mew got me so fast that I didn’t realize his simple gestures would break my walls and make me fall in love with him. 

I couldn’t believe I was watching P’Cutto and P’Tan sing in front of me live. The four of us were singing along to their songs and it brought back memories. I couldn’t help but sing as loud as I can like I was in a venue with hundreds of other people. But my favorite part of the mini concert was turning to my side and seeing him having as much fun as I do. My music man was closing his eyes while dancing to the rhythm of the music. He was feeling every note with his body. 

From time to time he would pull me close and I would hear P’Mild and Kaownah make some noises from behind. He probably thinks I wouldn’t notice but I know he does this when the lyrics matter most. 

Lipta chatted with us during the break. I could only watch in awe and make sure I don’t say anything stupid.

“So what’s your relationship? Just colleagues or?” 

“We’re Phi-nong.” I agreed with P’Mew and like always, people looked at us like we were a bunch of liars who doesn’t care if people can see through our lies. 

“You know me and Tan are very close colleagues too. I can even casually kiss his cheeks like this.” P’Cutto kissed P’Tan’s cheeks and they both had a laugh.

“How about the two of you?” I knew what they were getting at and I was all up for it too. After all, they are Lipta. I didn’t want to disappoint them.

I teased everyone by covering myself while I placed a soft peck on P’Mew’s cheeks. P’Mild and Kaownah screamed so loud from behind that it probably just gave away what I did. 

I knew they weren’t that satisfied and we both had to laugh it off. As much as I wanted to show affection, me and P’Mew decided that we had to be careful with what we could show since not everyone was nice and rational.

“But both of you are close right?”

“Yes, we are.” I suddenly felt his lips on my cheek.

I froze and that span of a second felt like minutes. I looked at him but I immediately averted my gaze and forced a cheeky smile to hide my disconcert.

It felt dangerous. I didn’t know what he was doing or why he was doing it. After all, he was always the cautious one. My mind was being clouded ‘what’s and ‘why’s but thankfully, the topic was quickly changed and P’Mild and Kaownah finally came around and surrounded us with their lively energy. 

x

When the live ended, all I wanted to do was to confront P’Mew. But I had to wait for a while because it always took him so long to get changed.

“Gulf! So how did you like the surprise?” A senior organizer from UD approached me while smiling ear to ear.

“Phi did you forget to tell me about the concert? I don’t remember you briefing us about it.”

She laughed and shook her head. “Nong, that’s why it’s called a surprise!” I awkwardly laughed and reflected on what I just said.

“But the truth is, the concert wasn’t really part of the live. But Mew called us last minute and ask if we could do it. He was even the one who arranged for Lipta to come! I was really shocked that he was able to book them!” I was so confused. What was the occasion? Did I miss a special date?

I saw one of his staff walk by and I immediately stopped her. I asked if they knew about his plans and why he did it.

“Phi, I shouldn’t be telling you this but since you look so agitated right now I will. Boss was really feeling regretful for the past few weeks. Every time he had to leave first or when he forgets your plans together, he would always have us call P’Best to check if you were okay. Especially at your graduation when he didn’t get to stay for a long time, he really felt bad about it. So he planned a surprise for you. And since he didn’t have time to do it privately he figured he’d do it today.”

He was feeling that way all this time? But he didn’t have to. We both understood our situation.

“As you know, boss is a little bit too dramatic. But the thing is, he only wants the best and the grandest for you.” She smiled teasingly. Was I being too bashful?

“Hey, that’s enough. Stop exposing me.” P’Mew appears from behind. She apologized and left us alone.

“Come on, let’s go.”

“Wait, didn’t you say you can’t come home tonight?”

“You really don’t get it, do you?” He sighed heavily and ruffled my hair.

“You think I’ll let you go after what happened earlier?”

x

I was staring at him while he drove us home.

“You’re gonna boreholes in my head. Speak up.” But I couldn’t. He was too much.Sometimes I wish he wasn’t over the top.

“Ouch! What are you punching me?” I didn’t know why, but my eyes started tearing up.

“Hey, are you crying?”

“We barely spend time together. We don’t even have time to cuddle. And I know we’ve talked about this. We have both agreed to accept that it wasn’t going to be easy and we won't be together on most days. I thought I could keep that in mind and be positive all but the time but I just really miss you so bad that sometimes negative thoughts pass by mind and I get sad. I’m just feeling guilty that while I was thinking that way you were doing your best to make it up to me.”

He parked the car at our usual spot. He removed my seat belt and then he hugged me while calming me down. I was feeling so embarrassed because I know I can hold my emotions better than this. But when it comes to him I do the exact opposite.

“And you know that I’m bad at planning. I suck at surprises. So how can I make it up to you?”

“Having you by my side is enough. Don’t you remember? I wrote a whole song about you being the only gift I want? Nan na!” He told me with a smile. He said it means I love you and he’s been using it on me for weeks now.

“We’re conditioned to feel all kinds of emotions. Doubts and fears will always be a part of us in all kinds of situations. So just talk. Tell me what you feel. It doesn’t matter if it’s good or bad. You need to let it out so we’re on the same page.” He knows exactly what to say and when to say it. He’s a man full of wisdom.

“You still love me as much as I love you right?” It was a stupid question but I wanted to hear it.

“I do. Now stop crying so we can cuddle. We still have work tomorrow.” He grabs some tissues to wipe my face.

When he opened the door for me I wrapped my arms around him and nuzzled his neck.

“Just cuddling?”

“Do you have something else in mind?” He whispered.

I pulled away and smirked. “I’m sure you know.”

He lifted me up and carried me on his shoulder and rushed to the elevator. I couldn’t stop laughing because his impatience gave him an adrenaline rush.

He once told me that change is constant and uncertainties could show up from time to time. However, we both know that if it wasn’t him and if it wasn’t me, our life, our love wouldn’t be this good. So all we can do is adapt to the change and develop together because life just won’t be the same if we aren’t with each other.


	2. Two

He sat me down on the dining table and kissed me. He was in between my legs and all I wanted to do is touch him.

He pulled my hoodie off and I did the same for him. He never fails to take good care of himself. His chiseled body was one of my favorite things in the world and he knows it too well.

He kissed me aggressively and impatiently. He didn’t know whether to stay on my lips or leave marks on my neck.

“Easy. Take it slow. Let this night last very long.” I pleaded. The last thing I want is to make love in a hurry.

“Fuck sleep then. We’ll be up all night.” He pulled my lower lip with teeth and it turned me on so much more.

He takes the lead and began to place his lips on my forehead. It was his ritual to kiss me from head to toe. He told me he does it because he wanted every inch of me to be loved. I on the other hand let him because I want him to know every inch of me was his alone.

“They’re really perked up.” He teased while his thumb rubbed my nipples, making it harder under his touch. He places his mouth on them and started sucking them while I bit my lips and breathed heavily. I could feel the tingles on my spine that made me grab on the edge of the table tightly.

He's dragged his lips down to my navel then to my happy trail, moistening them with his lust. He took off my pants together with my boxers. 

He sat on the chair and gazed at me like a full course meal. I was naked and yet his looks felt like he is undressing me over again. 

“Touch yourself.” I swallowed hard at his demand. He rarely asks me to touch myself but when he does, it excites me beyond expectation. It’s a fantasy of mine for him to concentrate on me and see what the mere image of him does to my body.

I grab my erect member and stroked it slowly while I supported my weight with my other arm. I stare into his soul and made him understand how crazy he’s making me feel. The veins are throbbing under my fingers and I’m still getting harder.

“Fuck.” I mutter as I was reaching my climax. He watched me with his predatory eyes. He clenched his hands so hard that the veins on his arms were getting more evident. 

“Daddy.” I call for him to make a move on me. 

He loses it and he places his mouth on my shaft. He bobbed his head swiftly while groping both of my thighs.He spread my legs farther apart, putting more wanted pressure on my groin. 

“Fuck Daddy, slow down.” I grabbed a hand full of his hair but he didn’t listen. He went with his own pace and squeezed me harder inside his hot mouth. 

“I’m coming please…” I failed to get him off me and came in his mouth. I watched him lick his lips after he lets my member go. 

“You taste good as usual.” His face was so endearing and sexy. Especially his eyes. They express so much love and concern but the undeniable look of lust was there too.

I got off the table and kneeled in front of him. His bulge was forming under his pants. He must have been enduring the pain all this time. I unzipped him and pulled his trousers down to his knees. I placed my hand over his boxers and shaped him. He groaned when the cloth rubbed against his hard shaft. I finally pulled his boxers down stroked him. I gave him small kisses throughout his length and licked the veins that were about to burst. My lips then encircled his tip. I sucked on top first before going all the way. He wasn’t the type who would let out a moan freely but I guess having him reach the back of my throat felt too good that he couldn’t hold back his voice anymore. I gagged but it was worth it. He then came in my mouth and I did what he did. 

“You taste good too.” I got up and straddled him.

“You didn’t have to do that.” He wiped my lips and fixed my hair. Even at this moment he still takes care of me. How can I not love him?

I kiss him deeply while playing with his hair. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled my body close to his. He was getting harder under me so I moved my hips rhythmically to stimulate our bodies more. 

I got up a bit so I can guide him inside my twitching entrance. He was so big that I had to hold my breath as he entered me. 

“You’re so tight.” He whispered.My eyebrows furrowed at the temporary discomfort.

When I felt the whole of him inside me, I started moving my body up and down. I held tightly on his shoulders and forced my body to move till he reached my spot.

“Fuck. There… there.” I placed my forehead on his and we stared at each other while we fucked. We were exhaling hot breathes and exchanging moans and groans. I bounced on him but his hips were uncontrollably pushing upward too. Giving more pressure on my hole.

I was moving vigorously that at one point his member slipped out. But when it did, he took it as an opportunity to bend me over the table and do me from behind. 

He entered me so easily and started ramming himself inside me. The force was greater this time. The table was moving little by little and I clamped on the edge so hard to stay put. He kept pulling me by the waist and slamming me on his body. He kept hitting the spot and my voice couldn’t stay silent. 

“P’Mew.” I kept calling his name as I whined and felt the extreme euphoria from his touch. Sweat was falling on the table and our moans were bouncing off the walls. It was so hot yet so satisfying. The pleasure he gives me can’t be given by anyone else.

“I’m near.” He warns and grabbed my shaft so we can come together. He stroked me while he thrusts. Our breaths were getting shorter and felt the orgasm taking over.

“Shit.” My legs felt wanton after we both came. I held on to the table with the little strength I had left. 

I was still catching my breath but he carried me bridal style and pecked my lips. “The night is not over yet. So get ready.”

I couldn’t even make up a single word to protest. But then again I was the one who proposed to make the night _‘last very long’._

I ended up letting him do what he wanted with me. After all, this might be the only way I can spoil as much as he spoils me.

He lays me on the bed and sniffed my neck.

“I love you.”

I caressed his cheeks and admired him altogether. “I love you too Phi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am making another fic. I thought I could make a fluff fic with no nsfw. But Kei's mind just doesn't work that way 😅
> 
> It took me quite some time to finish this and if I only understood Thai, this fic would've been more detailed. So please excuse some of my inaccuracies. 
> 
> So was it? 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!
> 
> Anyway, you can follow me on twitter @SUPPAkei... i follow back 😉
> 
> Other stories:  
> >https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461066/chapters/64505239  
> >https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451363  
> >https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368446/chapters/66878404  
> >https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985349


End file.
